1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for downloading data associated with a recording medium from an external source, and simultaneously reproducing data recorded in the recording medium and the downloaded data, and more particularly to a method for downloading data in consideration of a network status of an apparatus capable of reproducing the data of the recording medium.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, there has been widely used an optical disc acting as a recording medium capable of recording a large amount of data therein. Particularly, there has recently been developed a high-density optical recording medium capable of recording/storing high-quality video data and high-quality audio data for a long period of time, for example, a Blu-ray Disc (BD).
The BD based on the next-generation recording medium technique has been considered to be the next-generation optical recording solution capable of storing much more data than a conventional DVD. In recent times, many developers have conducted intensive research into the international standard technical specification associated with the BD along with those of other digital devices.
In association with the above-mentioned situation, there has recently been developed a reproducing device (also called a player) based on the BD international standard, but the BD international standard has not yet been completed, such that many limitations and problems occur in developing the reproducing device.
Particularly, the demand for the above-mentioned reproducing device, which is capable of reproducing data of the recording medium on the condition that it is connected to a network, and reproducing data received over the network simultaneously with reproducing the data of the recording medium, is being rapidly increased.
However, the above-mentioned reproducing device has not yet been developed, such that it is unable to reproduce content provider (CP) data downloaded from an external device over a network simultaneously with reproducing data of the recording medium, such that many limitations and problems occur in developing a BD-based reproducing device employing a network.